


Re-Do

by ConfusedGreenWitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /j, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dissociation, Dreamons, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Heavy Angst, Panic Attacks, Resurrection, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, cause tommy yaknow, dream apologists dni, idc what techno said chat is canon and i said otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedGreenWitch/pseuds/ConfusedGreenWitch
Summary: Tommy has left exile and is bitter to Phil and Technoblade. He’s slowly beginning to realize Wilbur wasn’t the brother protecting him during first exile as he thought. But the three are gone now. Techno and Phil have their own land and Wilbur is dead. He can heal. He's free.He is free, right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Re-Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES IT HAS BEEN YEARS SINCE I'VE POSTED A FIC NO I WON'T UPDATE *fic that shall not be named* I'M STUCK ON CHAPTER 9 AND IDK HOW TO FINISH IT SO I CAN'T MOVE PAST
> 
> But anyways my new hyperfixation is minecraft and god fuck sbi is just...
> 
> But yeah I'm back on my bullshit with naming titles after songs so here's the song for this chapter that u should listen to it's [Soldier, Poet, King](https://youtu.be/pftwFnXNfkk) go go go

“TUBBO! YOU MISSED SOME WEEDS!”

Once again, weeds had grown around the Big Innit Hotel. Tommy had showed up bright and early, 1:24pm to be exact, to see what tasks Sam Nook had for him today. Tommy was a responsible man and did his tasks. However, when the tasks were just to get wood and pull weeds, it got boring. His complaining, which would tire anyone else, did nothing to Sam. The man put up with too much in Tommy’s opinion.

Getting rid of weeds and collecting wood were his least favorite tasks. They took so much time and were repetitive. Sam didn’t help, just stand there menacingly. Occasionally, it could be terrifying. He had no idea what he was thinking. But most times, it was badass. Anyone trying to attack or hurt him starts running away as soon as he yells out Sam’s name. He was safe as long as he stayed by the hotel.

Thankfully, Tubbo decided to come by and visit today. He’d been doing it more often, and Tommy enjoyed the company. Ever since exile, he hadn’t done well when alone. As much as he hated the cats, they were occasionally good company. People were still better of course, as long as those people weren’t the egg fuckers. Sam had scared them off again today. They’d been coming more and more to spread that weird red stuff. Of course, everytime it showed up Tommy would be told to clean it up. That was almost as bad as the weeds, only because Sam Nook freaked out if he didn’t have his hardhat. 

“There’s too many weeds.” Tubbo complained. He wasn’t wearing his hardhat anymore. Bastard. Why wouldn’t Sam Nook say anything. Maybe he just couldn’t see. No, Sam Nook saw all.

“ **_Tubbo, please wear a hardhat on the premise of the hotel._ **”

There he is.

Tommy smirked and translated the sentence for his friend. Tubbo sighed and put on the equipment. “We’re not even near the hotel! It’s on the hill. You picked a shit place to put it Tommy.”

“Fuck off. This is a great place for a hotel. Everyone is going to stay here.” Tommy bragged.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh yeah?”

Yeah!”

"Oh yeah?"

"Say a fuckin' oh yeah one more time I'll-"

“TOMMY! WE’RE FINALLY HERE!”

He and Tubbo froze. That familiar voice that had grown up singing lullabies to them. The one who had given them promises of freedom. The voice of a dead man that took away the hope of the teens. It no longer existed. Even the higher voice, the one that was a shadow of the previous, wasn’t around any longer. 

Tubbo and Tommy turned, eyes meeting for a millisecond before landing on three figures. One, a man who had been dead for months. Two, a pig who destroyed everything he had worked for. And three, the one who tore his family apart.

“This isn’t real.” He heard Tubbo whisper besides him. “How is he- he’s not-”

Tommy didn’t respond. He knew it was real. Somehow, Wilbur was back from the dead. Wilbur was back and he was smiling. That wasn’t the maniacal smile of someone ready to sacrifice their life to destroy a nation. It was a cheerful smile, laugh lines prominent. 

“Aren’t you gonna say hi? We haven’t seen ya in awhile after all.” Techno asked, laughing with Wilbur.

Alarm bells went off in his head. Techno didn’t laugh like that. He didn’t laugh about meeting with him. He laughed while destroying what he loved. He laughed and told him to die. He laughed and killed his best friend. 

Tommy scrambled back, Tubbo following. “How the fuck are you alive?” He shouted at Ghostbur. No, this was alive Wilbur. “You couldn’t do that without Dream. Is that where you’ve been?”

Tubbo shook his head. “Sam wouldn’t let him visit because he couldn’t be killed and checked for items. The potion of harming most likely wouldn’t work on a ghost. So that means…” 

Tommy glared at Philza and Technoblade. “It means one of you got Dream to tell you how to resurrect Ghostbur. How’d you do it, huh? Did you say you’d break him out of jail? I wouldn’t be surprised honestly. You still have that favor, don’t you, Technoblade.”

Tubbo looked at him curiously. “What favor?”

Tommy waved his hand. “I'll tell you later, but long story short, Techno is Dream's bitch until further notice.”

Techno interrupted his rant. “Hold on a second, what are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb, I know how smart you are. If anyone can get the information out of Dream, it's the two of you. Who else would want Wilbur alive after everything he did?” Tommy accused.

“Hold on.” Wilbur held up his hand. “What do you mean by everything I did.”

Tubbo groaned. “Oh god, don’t tell me he still has memory loss. Can we even give him a trial? How are we going to put a terrorist in jail if he doesn’t remember what he did. It’s like, what if we found out Ranboo took Jack’s last life but he forgot. We can’t guillotine him like Techno.”

“Excuse me?” Both Techno and Wilbur sounded confused and offended.

Tommy was beginning to become properly annoyed. Tubbo had a point. Wilbur needed to go on trial for what he did. In his personal opinion, Phil and Technoblade needed one too. In a way, Techno got one, but that wasn’t exactly fair from what he heard. There were also a lot of biased people on the SMP, too many for a fair trial. As much as he hated to admit it, Eret would be the best choice for a judge. Eret, or a badlands member. Besides Tubbo, Tommy trusted Sam more than anyone else on the server. Sam would decide what was best for the server, especially as the owner of the prison.

Tommy and Tubbo ignored the two. "I mean, we could just put Wilbur in a cell. Dream didn't get any trial and he's in jail. He doesn't need a death sentence."

"Dream tried to kill you and hold the server hostage." Tommy bluntly pointed out.

"Wilbur blew up our country." Tubbo shot back.

"All three of them did!" Tommy swept a hand towards the adults.

“Tommy, I don’t know what’s going on, but we can help you. Let us help.” Phil spoke in the same voice he used when Tommy was younger and feared thunderstorms. The voice Phil used before he left to build a world Tommy never saw. A voice he had forgotten over the years, and didn’t want to hear anymore.

“Fuck you. You think you can come here after destroying everything I care for? Come and act like the dad you’re supposed to. You kill Wilbur then bring him back, and expect everything to be fine. He should be dead! At least he cared about me when he was! All you fuckin' do is sit in the snow with Techno and hurt people who disagree with you.”

Wilbur moved forward, grabbing Tommy's wrist. “Tommy, listen to me. I care about you, but you need to work with us.”

“SAAAAAAM!” Tommy’s voice hitched. He didn’t care whether they were lying or not. Wilbur was wearing his blood-stained shirt and ripped jacket. His smile was off, craving tnt and chaos. He wasn’t here, right? Was he always wearing a beanie? Was he still breathing, it was so dusty all of a sudden. 

Tubbo knew when Tommy had one of his hallucinations. He got still and his eyes became glossed over. He was almost comotose. Tubbo had them sometimes too. Neither of them talked about it, it was a mutual agreement to help at the moment and ignore it forever. But it was usually when they were alone and one of them did something to cause the hallucination. Tubbo might drop a lava bucket, or tommy will cause a creeper to blow. Other people weren’t usually around, though. So Tubbo did the first thing he could think of and punched Wilbur’s arm, forcing him to let go of Tommy. He rubbed his arm in pain, glaring at his attacker. Tubbo put an arm in front of Tommy’s chest and moved him back, away from the three men in front of them. He grabbed Tommy’s hand and squeezed it repeatedly, hoping to bring Tommy back to reality.

Sam came crashing down, trident in hand and netherite shining. He had landed behind them, and he quickly moved in front of both teens. Neither stopped him, they simply moved behind him so the adults could deal with each other. The trident switched to a sword, Sam wasn’t messing around. Then again, he never was when they were around the hotel.

“Leave the hotel premises now. If you harm Tommy or Tubbo, you will die ** _._** ” The Sam Nook voice had left, the four didn’t understand the mumbles like Tommy did. Now it was quiet. A no-nonsense growl adding to the threat. The new voice seemed to bring Tommy back, along with Tubbo’s hand-holding.

“You think you can threaten me?” Technoblade glared at Sam.

“Leave the hotel premises now. If you harm Tommy or Tubbo, you will die.” 

“Yeah, fuck off! He’s such a badass, right Tubbo?” Tommy asked, voice shaking.

Tubbo yelled in agreement. They were so caught up in themselves they didn’t notice the change in the three adults being told to leave. They looked betrayed, but even more than that, hurt. Each one for different reasons. Techno felt hurt and angry. How dare this child treat them that way, when his accusations were false.Phil wasn’t hurt at Tommy’s words, but at the fact they were even being directed at them. Wilbur was hurt that his little brother, the one who always looked up to him, was upset he was **alive**. They had to figure out exactly what was going on. Nothing made sense right now, and it was causing struggle in their family.

“Fine, we’re going.” Phil said. Techno and Wilbur went to protest, but a look from Phil shut them up.

Tommy and Tubbo were quiet, watching them turn around and walk up to the fence gate. The three heard one last sentence from Tommy. Almost too soft for their ears from their place at the top of the hill.

“Thank you, Sam.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't make any promises on when I'm going to update i'm a junior in college now i'm not like i saw 3 years ago and a bitchass freshman. I've written chapter 8 tho lmfao cause holy shit that's a CHAPTER
> 
> [Follow my twitter](https://twitter.com/lockoutkye)


End file.
